My Precious Memory
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: Harry see something's he shouldn't in Severus' office along with his friends. This is story about love, sacrifice and parent's love. Yaoi, J x S and m-preg. Warning : Bad grammar and tenses. If you don't like slash or m-preg, please, please don't ever read this story.


**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg. ;D**

Harry pants loudly as he slump on the floor. His face pale in shock. He startled when he saw Severus Snape looming before him.

"What are you doing in my office, three of you?" he growls loudly as he stares coldly at the trio Gryffindor before him.

"I.. we.." Harry gulps loudly, frightened at the very imposing figure of his Potion teacher.

"We just.." Hermione stuttered, she can't find any word to explain their action while Ron trembles in terror. Afraid what their action could bring them to doom.

"The three of you snuck out of my office and you can looked out of their properties without their consent?" he sneers fiercely as he slam shut his drawer where he spent his memories, his most precious and personal memories. "What the headmaster would say when he knows about it?" he smirks in his most hateful manner. "What would your father said if he ever know?" he purrs softly.

Harry went rigid as his pale face went even paler. He shut his mouth before he can say anything to the man before him.

"How much did you saw inside my pensieve?" he says in deadly soft voice.

"All of it." Harry says softly. His body still trembles in fear. His mind screams in terror and confusion.

"Get out." He says softly. "GET OUT!" He screams loudly, jerking the trio Gryffindor from their stupor into motion. Their scrambles up and run out of his office without looking back.

'_Goddamn Gryffindor. So much like 'him''_ Severus smiles bitterly. His eyes watered, he blinks several times to erase the tears that pooling in his beautiful black eyes. He opens the drawer and brings out the pensive into his slim hands. _'He knows the truth now. I'm so sorry. I can't keep it a secret as I promise you.'_ He slump down on the floor as he weep softly. _'I'm so sorry.'_

3 hours before..

"Did you find it?" Hermione whispers at her friends.

"No. It's not here." Ron whispers back in the darkness.

"Where did he store his precious potion ingredients?" Harry growls in frustration as he slam shut another drawer inside Snape's office.

"Harry, look at these." Ron says as he looks at the glowing object before him. "It's a pensieve. Did you think it was Snape's memories?" He smirks hopefully.

Hermione and Harry trails to their friend place. "Maybe, I don't know." He trails softly.

"Should we check it out? Who know what it was. Maybe there's a secret that we could found out in here. See where his loyalty lays." Ron suggest gleefully.

"I don't think it wise, Ron. We don't know when he will come back here." Hermione says disapproving.

"Come on, Mione. We don't know about the bat, if we get something to prove the headmaster that he really is a deatheater, we could get rid of him faster and maybe save some life too." He whines loudly.

"But.. Harry, it's not a good idea. Though I want to know too, but it's wrong." Hermione says fiercely, trying to prevent their friend to violate anybody privacy even though it's Severus Snape privacy. Their most hateful potion teacher.

"Ron's right. If we can find anything useful in there, we can bring it to headmaster." Harry says determinedly. "We should do it, Mione. We don't know for sure if he's friend or foe."

"But, Harry.." Hermione try to reasoning to their friend.

"Yeah, man. We should check this thing out, who know we can found his most embarrassing memory." Ron snickering softly. Glee shows in his eyes. Harry smiles widely.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry snickers back.

"Hey, that's not good." Hermione puffs at the boys before her.

"Come on. We should get moving before the old bat comes back here." Harry says as he bends down to the pensieve along with both of his friends.

_Inside of Pensieve.._

The trio Gryffindor saw a very young Severus sat at the root of the pine tree beside the lake. On his lap lay a very ancient tomb. He read it carefully as he mutters softly.

"_Hello, Sev." A pair of hand suddenly wound around his slim waist. Severus jerks in surprise._

"_What do you want, Potter?" He growls loudly as he tried to found his wand._

"_You__'re__ looking for this?" James smirks widely, his hand waving Severus' wand._

"_Give it back to me." He shouts loudly as he turns around to grab his wand from James._

"_Sure." James smile widely. He jerk Severus' body to him, his mouth crash into his as his tongue force its way into the smaller boy before him. His hand weaves into the smaller one after he throw Severus' wand away from him._

_Severus tried to push James away from him but his strength never match with James. He flinches when James grabbed his hair as he bended Severus so he laid into the ground, his mouth never left Severus'._

_Severus bends his neck to dislodge his captive mouth from James. He gulps greedily for air into his suffocated lungs. James moves from his mouth to his slim neck. He kisses and bites the white and soft skin he finds there._

"_Stop it!" Severus jerks up when James bites him hard, making a hickey into a spot right below Severus' ear. "Stop it, Potter!" he flail fiercely, trying his best to dislodge James from on top him._

"_No." James says loudly. "Not when I finally could get you right where I want to, right beneath me." His eyes hardened and he never loose his gripped on Severus' hair._

_Severus stays rigid abruptly. His eyes wide with disbelieve. "What're you talking about?" His voice wavering in fright. _

"_I like it. You __lying __beneath me." James whispers softly into his eyes. "Preferable with my cock so deep inside your tight hole. Me, thrusting into your body." James licks and bites his earlobes hard._

"_NO!" Severus shout, he push the hard body before him harder. His eyes pricks with tears as sobs begin to form in his throat. He squirms harder when he felt James hardness press into his limp one. "Don't please. There, I begged you already. Please cease it." He shook his head, trying to release his captives hair from James' gripped._

"_You dare to shakes your pert ass to Sirius and Remus before my eyes." James growls loudly. His mouth stretches thin as he kept on rubbing his hard cock into Severus'._

_Severus shakes his head in denial. His body trembles so hard with fear. Severus yelp in pain when James tightened his grip on his hair and shakes it hard. He sobbed harder, his body stay still, trying to minimize the pain on his scalp. "I never tried that." He screams loudly. He looks around, hoping that someone heard his screams and came there to help him._

"_No one would came, Severus. I put silencing charm and notice-me-not spell around us." He smiles widely. "Scream as much as you want."_

_Severus' eyes blown wide with surprise and fear. He didn't notice James magic until too late. His tears tracking down his cheeks. "Please, let me go." He sniffles now._

"_No." James states hard, his hand open their trouser and grabs their cock in his large hand._

_Severus open his mouth as his back bow tightly when he feels an unexpected pleasure course his body as James jerks them both. His cock hardens along with James with his expert stroke._

"_Merlin, you're beautiful like this. Spread open beneath me." James whispers hotly. Severus hands grips James shoulder hard. His body squirms either to dislodge or push himself further into James hand. His mind becomes blank with heightened pleasure. _

_He whimpers loudly before James kisses him hard. His body wound so tight as he cum into James hand. His body sagged to the ground as energy left his body. His body trembles hard from pleasure he never felt before. He never felt James magic their clothes away, that now they're naked without any single threads on them._

_James trails his wet fingers down Severus' body to his virgin hole. His finger circling softly, making it twitch with surprise and pleasure. Severus body becomes rigid one more time as he push James away again. "No, please." He squirms again._

_James kisses him again. His tongue thrust into soft mouth beneath him as his finger thrust into tight hole. Severus bows his back, trying to push his body away from the finger that now violates his hole. But with James bigger and harder body, his attempted was in vain._

_James' finger pushes in and out his body. Severus cries openly now. He shakes his head in denial when James adds another finger to open the tight hole. Severus cries when hurt envelopes his lower body from a sudden entrance. James shushing him softly as he keeps on moving his fingers to widen the tight and hot hole which now wet with Severus' cum._

_His finger cares every crevice inside him, searching something that he never know exist inside him. When James touches a sponge spot inside him, Severus body jerks in surprise. His body trembles with pleasure once again. James smirks widely when Severus body jerk down onto his fingers. He touches the spot again and again as he adds the third finger. _

_Severus cock filling once again as his prostate been rubs everytime James fingers thrusting into his body. Severus moan in disappointment when James fingers left his abused hole but when he feels something big nudging his sore hole, he stares at James eyes._

_His golden brown eyes fill with heat, lust and passion. James' hands grips his knees tightly as he pulls his legs wider to accommodate his body between his thighs. James moan loudly when his cock head push into now wet and lose hole. His body trembles with exertion. He gritted his teeth as he pushes his hard cock inside the tight and hot body beneath him. _

_He put his arms beside Severus body when he bottomed to the hilt. Severus hiss loudly when James hard and large cock push slowly inside his body, his hole stretch so wide around James' cock. All of his body feels hot and burning, he arches his body, trying to push out the hard cock that invaded his body so deep inside._

_James grips his hip with one hand, his body stay rigid as he trying his best not to cum when Severus hot walls milking his cock when he tried to push it out of his body._

"_Merlin, you feel so good around me. So hot and so tight. So perfect." He grits his teeth and he begin to thrust inside the warm cavern. Severus yelps as his prostate being hit by James again and again. He squirms wildly, his hips snap down into the cock inside him automatically. His hole contract with pleasure as his cock harden and pre-cum flow from his cock. _

_He sobs in pleasure as James pounds him so hard; bruising his prostate everytime he thrust home into Severus'. Severus' arms wound around James' shoulder as he moan and scream in pleasure crying for James to go harder and faster. James cock moving in and out so fast and he moan loudly when Severus cum without being jerk. The warm wall around him tighten deliciously and milking him tightly._

"_You're mine now. Mine and mine alone." James tightened his hold around Severus. His movement becomes erratic as his cock twitches inside Severus. He moan loudly when he cum inside the warm channel, painting its inside with warm liquid. Severus gasp as he felt something warm coat his inside when his prostate kept being abused. His hole twitching as he milks James cock inside him. _

_James kisses his lips softly, his hand moves from Severus waist into his stomach. He draws an ancient rune on Severus tummy with his own cum as he whisper a soft chant. Severus moans loudly when his stomach becomes hot and abruptly the sensation was loss along with James chanting._

"_What did you do to me?" Severus whisper softly. Exhaustion clears on his face. His body still trembles from the pleasure and exertion._

"_Making you mine and mine only." James replies softly. He kiss Severus' brow lovingly. "You're mine." His arms wound around Severus tightly, never letting him go as he kiss his neck softly. Right into a mark he made before. "I won't let anybody have you, not even Remus nor Sirius." He stated possessively._

The trio Gryffindor stunned in silence. Their mouth gapped so widely in disbelieve. Ron and Hermione looks at their friend in silence. Harry's face paling with shock as the image became blur and new images wound before their eyes.

_James dozes off lightly on the couch with Severus on top of him. He sleep soundly and peacefully. _

"_How is he?" Lily whispers to the dozing male._

"_Hmm.. He's asleep." He murmurs softly, trying not to wake the smaller male on top of him._

"_I can see it." Lily says dryly._

"_Then why did you asked?" he scoffs softly._

"_I mean is he still sick?" she asks impatiently._

_James sighs loudly when the smaller man squirming slightly. He stroke Severus' back softly, trying to lulls him back into deep sleep. "Yes, he is." He confirms her softly. "But, nothing we can do, Lils. You know that. We can only wait now." He glares at the red hair woman before him._

"_Yes, but there's might be something he can consume to help his sickness. He didn't eat anything for four days now and I'm worry, James." Lily wrings her hands. Worry paints on her beautiful face._

"_I know. And I'm worry too, but I ask Madame Pomfrey about it, he can't consume any potion or anything with magic. It'll dangerous with him and the baby." He sighs again. Worry and tiredness begin to color his handsome face._

_They stay silent as they're deep inside their thought. "__We'll__ try to find something in the library again." She walks away from the pair back into the Potter's library._

"_Thank you, Lils.__ And please say thank you to Sirius and Remus.__" James says as he kiss his spouse head before he doze off again._

Harry stays silent as he saw the memories. Question begins to fills in his mind.

_A very tired Severus Snape waddling around the kitchen. His round stomach heavy __o__n his body. He chops and stirs on the stove, preparing for dinner. He was so engrossed into his cooking when a pair of arms wound from around him. _

"_Merlin, James. You're scaring me." Severus clutches his hand before his chest. "You wish for me to birthing early, don't you?" Severus shakes his head mildly, soft smile stretch on his red lips. James smile softly. _

"_Of course not." He kisses Severus' neck lovingly as his hand cares the bulging stomach softly. "One more month and we can have our precious boy." James smile proudly._

"_Ah.. Yes, indeed. Finally you can do math correctly." Severus scoffs loudly. James stares at his spouse in disbelieve._

"_Hey, that's rude." James whines loudly making Severus laugh loudly. He unwound James arms from around him as he accioed some ingredients for his cooking._

_James smiles softly as he looks at his spouse. His black hair growing longer than before. It reach his back and so soft, not greasy anymore. His crocked nose straightened by mediwizard and his crocked teeth being repaired. He's glowing beautifully with pregnancy and happiness._

"_You're beautiful." James says loudly. Severus looks at his spouse. His black eyes dancing with mirth and happiness. He strode gracefully with his protruding stomach to his husband's arms._

"_Just for you." He places his smiling lips to his husband lips, his arms wound around James' neck. "Get some shower, food's coming in a second and I need you to set the table." He pecks James lips again and again. James smile lovingly as he deepened their kiss into making out._

Harry looks at the images greedily, thinking how come his 'father' hates him so much. He felt like crying but he can't avert his eyes from the peaceful and loving pair before his eyes as the images gone and a new scene playing before his eyes.

"_Merlin, if you try to put that stupid cock inside me again, I swear I'll castrate you myself." Severus scream and curses loudly as contraction wave inside him. James squirm in his seat as he wincing ever time Severus grab and crush his hand._

"_Breath, Love, breath." James said soothingly._

"_Breath my ass. Try to breath in my position, damn you." Severus grit his teeth as he push down hard._

"_Just a little bit, lad." An old lady says as she peek on the sheet that cover the lower region of Severus body._

"_Arghhh!" Severus scream in agony as pain struck his entire body especially his lower body._

"_Stop and breath, lad. When another contraction comes, give it a big push." She instruct loudly._

"_Easy for you to say." He whispers tiredly._

"_I had done it seven times." She scoffs at him as she pats his bend knees._

"_Merlin, you're masochist. Once is enough for me." Severus g__rith__ as he begin to push down as hard as he could. "You hear me, James?" he asks in furry as he grabbed James shirt._

"_Of course, Love." James says._

"_One more push, lad." She says to him. Severus pushes down with scream as something slips from inside his body. "It's a boy." She smiles at him. "He's beautiful." She cut the cord and clean the newborn who crying his lung out from displeasure._

_Severus looks at his baby boy in amazement. James grip his hand tightly, his throat tight with pride and happiness. Their baby's born. The mediwitch set the now clean babe into Severus' arms. He looks lovingly into the now snuffling babe. James sits on the bed and hugs Severus' shoulder as he cares the newborn soft cheek._

"_He's beautiful, Sev. Thank you." His eyes prick with happiness as he kisses Severus temple and the baby's forehead._

"_He's so much like you, James." __Severus cooed at the newborn as he rocks him softly.__ James smiles at his spouse words._

"_What's his name?" the mediwitch ask them__ when she fills the birth certificate._

"_It's Harry James Potter." James says proudly. Severus looks up as he smiles softly._

"_My Harry." Severus whispers softly, he kisses the baby forehead lightly. "My little light."_

"_Our little light." James says as he put his head onto Severus'._

"_Our little hope." Severus smiles wider._

Ron, Hermione and Harry gasps loudly, surprise clear on their face before they're thrown out from the pensieve and seeing the man inside the pensieve right before their eyes.

"What are you doing in my office, three of you?" He growls loudly at the Gryffindor before him, rage clearly on his face.


End file.
